Battle of Day's Gap
|place=Cullman County, Alabama |result=Union victory in this first battle, but the raid ultimately failed and the Union force surrendered. |combatant1= United States (Union) |combatant2= CSA (Confederacy) |commander1=Abel Streight |commander2=Nathan Bedford Forrest |strength1=5 regiments (1,500 men) |strength2=3 regiments |casualties1=23 men |casualties2=65 men }} The Battle of Day's Gap, fought on April 30, 1863, was the first in a series of American Civil War skirmishes in Cullman County, Alabama, that lasted until May 2, known as Streight's Raid. Commanding the Union forces was Col. Abel Streight; Brig. Gen. Nathan Bedford Forrest led the Confederate forces. Background The goal of Streight's raid was to cut off the Western & Atlantic Railroad, which supplied General Braxton Bragg's Confederate army in Middle Tennessee. Starting in Nashville, Tennessee, Streight and his men first traveled to Eastport, Mississippi, and then eastward to Tuscumbia, Alabama. On April 26, 1863, Streight left Tuscumbia and marched southeastward. Streight's initial movements were screened by Union Brig. Gen. Grenville Dodge's troops. Battle On April 30 at Day's Gap on Sand Mountain, Forrest caught up with Streight's expedition and attacked his rear guard. Streight's men managed to repulse this attack and as a result they continued their march to avoid any further delays and envelopments caused by the Confederate troops. Aftermath This battle set off a chain of skirmishes and engagements at Crooked Creek (April 30), Hog Mountain (April 30), Blountsville (May 1), Black Creek/Gadsden (May 2), and Blount's Plantation (May 2). Finally, on May 3, Forrest surrounded Streight's exhausted men three miles east of Cedar Bluff, Alabama, and forced their surrender. They were sent to Libby Prison in Richmond, Virginia. Streight and some of his men escaped on February 9, 1864.Eicher, p. 449. Chronology of events of Streight's Raid in 1863 *Nashville, Tennessee (April 7-10) — proceeded by river *Palmyra, Tennessee (April 11-13) — proceeded on foot *Yellow Creek, Tennessee (April 13-14) — proceeded on foot *Fort Henry, Tennessee (April 15-17) — proceeded by river *Eastport, Mississippi (April 19-21) — proceeded either by foot or river *Bear Creek/River, Mississippi (April 22) — proceeded on foot the rest of the way *Tuscumbia, Alabama (April 24-26) *Mount Hope, Alabama (April 27-28) *Moulton, Alabama (April 28) *Day's Gap, Alabama (April 29-30) *Battle of Day's Gap (April 30) *Skirmish at Crooked Creek (April 30) *Skirmish at Hog Mountain (April 30) *Arrival at Blountsville (May 1) *Skirmishes at Blountsville (May 1) *Skirmishes at the East Branch of the Black Warrior River (May 1) *Skirmishes at the crossing of Black Creek, near Gadsden (May 2) *Damaged ammunition while crossing Will's Creek, near Gadsden (May 2) *Gadsden, Alabama (May 2) *Blount's plantation, about 15 miles from Gadsden (May 2) *Skirmishes at/near Blount's Plantation, Cherokee County (May 2-3) *Centre, Alabama (May 3) *Cedar Bluff, Alabama (May 3) *Surrender to Confederate General Nathan Bedford Forrest, 3 miles east of Cedar Bluff, Alabama (May 3) *Taken to Richmond, Virginia, as prisoners of war Union order of battle The following regiments participated in Streight's Raid: * 80th Illinois Infantry * 51st Indiana Infantry * 73rd Indiana Infantry * 3rd Ohio Infantry * 1st Middle Tennessee Cavalry (2 companies) See also *Report of Col. Abel D. Streight, August 22, 1864. References * National Park Service battle description * Eicher, David J., The Longest Night: A Military History of the Civil War, Simon & Schuster, 2001, ISBN 0-684-84944-5. Notes External links *Nathan Bedford Forrest Historical Society *Streight's Raid Trail Guide *Abel D. Streight biographical sketch Day's Gap Day's Gap Day's Gap Category:Alabama in the American Civil War Category:The Lightning Mule Brigade ca:Batalla de Day's Gap es:Batalla de Day's Gap